ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Warning Light (Definition)
This page exists to help explain certain concepts to new users, about the 'Warning Light' trope seen in Giant Hero shows such as Ultraman, and also other Tokuatsu shows. Purpose When Ultraman was first created, there was an issue, how would people know how injured he was? The answer was the Color Timer/Warning Light. With it, viewers would have a visual representation of how injured and/or tired the hero was. Time Limit The most common use for a Warning Light, is to warn the user when their time limit is almost up. A common trope in Giant Hero series, is that the hero cannot remain in giant form, for a long. The reason is either, energy usage, or incompatibility with the atmosphere/environment. There are other, rarer reasons. Types of Warning Lights Criteria The term 'Warning Light' refers to several different devices/organs in many different series, not just the Ultra Series. It is an Umbrella term. For something to consider a Warning Light, it generally has to match the following criteria * It is on, or part of the body: Some heroes wear an object that fullfills this purpose, while most have it integrated to their body, as an organ of some sort. * It glows: It called a Warning 'Light' for a reason. It can and should glow in some form. They don't always have to immediately glow, the Dark Ultras Faust and Mephisto had black color timers which flashed red when they were injured. * It flashes/changes: The point of Warning Lights is that they change from their standard appearance to signal danger. The most common form of this, is that they flash, some may give of a beeping noise or something similar, but when danger is near, they don't stay the same. Common Types of Warning Lights * Color Timer: The typical Warning Light of Ultras, known for the Three Minute time limit, this light is for Ultras who have a natural time limit. It is a generally a Blue light, but changes to red and gives a noise. It is generally in the middle of the chest, where the human heart would be. It is argued whether they go off when the time limit is almost up, or if the energy is low, but many agree that the two instances overlap and that on Earth Ultras tire out much quicker than in, say space. ** Beam Lamp: The alternative, instead of going of when the time limit is almost up, it instead goes off when one's life in danger. While generally green and silent when triggered, there is a version that resembles a color timer, but is the size and placement of the normal beam lamp, on the forehead. ** Life Gauge: Seen with Ultraman Gaia and Agul, they behave like color timers, but while they go off when energy is low, their users do not have time limits. ** Energy Core: Seen in Ultraman Nexus, this version may behave like a normal color timer, but go off when the owner is tired, and/or seriously injured (No, they do not have to look like a V/Y, they can resemble a normal color timer) * Belt (Not actual name): A light where a belt buckle would be, or on an actual belt buckle. * Forehead Light (Not actual name): Similar to the Beam Lamp, an example is Fireman. Fan Created Versions * Heart Stone: Orion Series *Alpha Core: Alpha Series * (Users can put their own here) Category:SolZen321 Category:Help